Aria and Ezra: Forever and Always
by pllfeed101
Summary: Aria has been going through a rough time since her mom and brother were killed in a car accident two years ago. After that her dad has become a drug addict and alcoholic. He even abuses Aria. Will a new boy named Ezra be able to save Aria before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN PLL. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ABC FAMILY. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Voices are still quiet. My walls are always building up. Raindrops are spilling over. Aria was in her bedroom, writing in her journal. Aria has been so closed off from the world since her mother, Ella, and her little brother, Mike died in a car accident 2 years ago caused by her father, Byron, a drug addict and alcoholic. Aria was brought out of her thoughts when she heard glass breaking and her dad screaming her name from downstairs.

"Aria, where is my money," Byron yelled from the living room.

"Dad, I'm not giving you the money." Aria said slowly coming down the stairs.

Byron walked up to Aria and grabbed her arms, squeezing them so tightly she could feel bruises forming.

"You little bitch. You better give me the money and obey your father." Byron screamed.

"Dad, you're hurting me." Aria whimpered.

Byron slammed Aria to the ground and grabbed her face.

"Girl, give me the money now." Byron said sternly.

"Fine, it's in the freezer behind the peas." Aria cried out.

Byron left Aria lying on the floor with tears streaming down her face.

"Stop being a baby, and get to school." Byron said while laughing.

Aria got up from the floor, and she suddenly became dizzy as she made it to the front door. Aria grabbed her purse from the coat rack.

"Make sure your home right after school because I want you to pick me up a case of beer and pack of cigarettes. Byron yelled.

"Okay, Dad. Aria said.

Aria closed the door to her house and walked to her car. She drove her way to the place she called hell, Rosewood High. Aria pulled into the school parking lot, and found a spot to park. When she turned the engine off she looked at herself in the mirror, so she could make sure that she didn't smudge her make-up from crying. She reapplied some lip gloss and hopped out of the car. Aria saw her friend Hanna waving at her, so she made her way over.

"Hey Aria, Hanna said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Hey Hanna, it is really good to see you. You look amazing like always. Aria said.

"You too, I've missed you so much when I was spending the summer with my dad.

"Well, what class do you have for 1st period?" Hanna asked.

"I have AP English with Ms. Welch." Aria stated.

"Me too." Hanna said.

Aria and Hanna made their way to AP English. They walked in and found two other people they recognized, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings. They all joined in a group hug.

"Guys, I've missed you. It's been too long." Aria said excitedly.

"Yeah, Aria I've missed seeing your pink hair." Emily said.

"Alright class, please take your seat. We have a new student joining Rosewood High. His name is Ezra Fitz and he is coming from Iceland." Ms. Welch announced.

Aria P.O.V

I took a seat across from Emily, and took out my binder and my favorite novel, To Kill of a Mockingbird. I was in the middle of the book when the classroom door flew open. A guy with wavy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes walked in the room. He made his way over to Ms. Welch.

"You must be Ezra. It is nice to meet you. Why don't you go and sit next to Aria. Aria, please raise your hand so Ezra knows who you are." Ms. Welch said.

Ezra P.O.V

I turned to meet the eyes of a girl with a beautiful name. I made contact with the beautiful brunette. She had amazing hazel eyes. Her lips were the perfect shade of pink. I noticed Aria not breaking eye contact with me either. There was something about her that was very different. I made my way down the aisle to my seat next to this beautiful girl.

Aria P.O.V

I was reading when I heard my name being called. Ms. Welch asked me to lift my hand up, so the new student Ezra could next to me. I made eye contact with Ezra, and he was gorgeous. He seems more mature then all of the other boys at this school. I couldn't help but blush when he gave me a boyish smile. I became nervous when he made his way down the aisle, inches away from me.

"Hi, I'm Aria and you must be Ezra." Aria said as she grinned.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Ezra said with a smile.

Ezra P.O.V

I took my seat and place my binder on the desk when I notice Aria was reading a book. Well, now I know that not only does this girl have a unique name, and beautiful face, but she is smart. I wonder what book she is reading. I need to find out more about her.

"So, what book are you reading?" Ezra asked Aria.

"I'm reading one of my favorites, To Kill of a Mockingbird." Aria replied.

"That is so funny because that is my favorite too." Ezra said as he pulled his copy out of his bag.

Aria P.O.V

Ezra and I laughed when we realized that we book loved the same book. It feels so good for a guy to actually read and admire the same book as me. I smiled when I heard Ezra call my name. I loved it when his voice said my name.

"Aria, I know we just met and everything, but would you want to have a coffee together sometime." Ezra asked Aria with that boyish smile.

"I would love to, how about I give you my number, so I can pick a place for us to go since you really don't know your way around here yet." Aria stated.

"That might be a good idea." Ezra laughed.

Aria wrote her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Ezra. It was just the right time because the bell rang.

"Here you go, I'll see if I can meet up with you this weekend. I better get going bye Ezra." Aria said.

"Bye, Aria." Ezra said with that boyish smile again.

Aria P.O.V

When he does that boyish smile it makes me go weak in my knees. He is so sweet and nice. I can't believe out of all of these girls in this school he asked me to get a coffee with him. I get up from my seat to go meet up with my friends before next class. I made my way to the classroom door when I turned around to get another glance at boy behind me. He is giving another smile and waving bye to me when I swing the door open. I walk out and my friends were all standing at my locker waiting for me.

"ooh, Aria has a new boyfriend." Hanna said.

"Hanna, he is not my boyfriend, and I just met him." Aria implied.

"Well, I could definitely sense some tension between you two. You guys could not stop staring at each other." Hanna said causing Aria to blush.

"Aria, you are totally blushing. What did you guys talk about? Emily said.

"Well, we talked about how our favorite book is To Kill of a Mockingbird, and he asked me to meet him for coffee." Aria mumbled.

"Wait, he asked you out and he just met you. Girl, he must really like you." Spencer said.

"Spencer, don't jump to conclusions, maybe he just wants to be friends and needs someone to show him around." Aria said.

"Guys, I'll talk to you later, I have to get to class." Aria said.

"How about we meet after school at The Grill?" Hanna asked the girls.

"I'm Sorry Guys, I can't my dad wanted me home right after school." Aria said apologetically.

"Come on, Aria you have too besides it's the first day back to school. I don't think he will mind if you stay out for an hour." Hanna stated.

"Okay." Aria said with a fake grin because she was scared of her dad.

Aria P.O.V

My friends were here for me when my mom and brother died. I never told them about my dad doing drugs and becoming an alcoholic. I haven't even told them about how he has been abusing me. I told the girls that I would see them after school, and then I went to the bathroom. I went into a stall and made sure to lock the door. I lifted up my shirt to see all of black and blue bruises my dad gave me from punching me, kicking, and slapping me. I still have a scar on wrist from when my dad cut me with a piece of glass. Seeing all of these marks on my body made me cry. I fell to floor while whimpering. It's my fault that I get abused because if I didn't have my family rush to get to my poetry reading, they would still be alive. My dad does drugs and drinks because of mom and brother dying. I will never be able to forgive myself. It's all my fault. While I was crying to myself in the stall I heard someone walk in. The person was not who I expected it be, especially because it was a boy.

Ezra P.O.V

When I walked out of Ms. Welch's classroom, I noticed the hallway was empty so I was probably late to class. That is just great I thought to myself. As I was walking passed the bathroom I heard someone whimpering. I think they were crying. I can't believe I'm walking into the girl's bathroom, I thought as I opened the door.

"Hello is someone in here. Is everything okay? Ezra asked softly.

Aria P.O.V

This guy's voice sounded familiar. I looked through the crack of the stall and saw Ezra standing in the girl's bathroom. I was picking up my things when I heard Ezra call my name. Crap, how did he figure out it was me. That is when I noticed my book had fallen out of my purse.

"Aria, please come out. Are you okay? Ezra asked.

Aria P.O.V

I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes before I opened the door.

"I'm fine. It's okay; there is nothing you need worry about." Aria stated before she walked over to the sink to clean up her face.

"If you are fine, then why is your make-up messed up and why did I hear you crying from outside the bathroom." Ezra asked Aria while she was trying to not make eye contact with him.

Aria kept her head down, while more tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want Ezra to see her like this.

"Aria, look at me," Ezra said softly as he walked over to her and turned her around. He lifted chin up so he could see her eyes.

Ezra P.O.V

What happened to this girl I just met over an hour ago. I know that I haven't even known her for one whole day, but it hurts me to see her so broken. She is so beautiful. Another thing I figured out about this girl, she is stubborn and strong because she knows how to put up a front even when she is really hurting inside.

Aria P.O.V

I felt a tingling shiver when Ezra touched me. He lifted my chin up to get me to look him in the eyes. I may have just met him, but he made me feel safe and I felt like I could tell him anything.

"I really don't want to get you involved in my screwed up life." Aria said with tears streaming down her face.

"Aria, I know that we just met, but I care about you and you can trust me. Please tell me what's wrong." Ezra pleaded.

Aria went and sat on the floor against the wall, and Ezra followed her.

"Well, uh my life has been really messed up the past couple of years because my mom and brother died in a car accident my dad caused two years ago." Aria cried out.

"Aria, I am so sorry. I couldn't possibly know what you're going through." Ezra said feeling terrible.

"Ever since they have been gone my dad…" Aria said.

"Your Dad," Ezra asked confused.

"My dad has become a drug addict and alcoholic." Aria cried with tears rolling down her face.

"Wow, I'm really sorry. How do you come to school every day and act like you live a happy life." Ezra asked.

"I don't say anything because my dad is all I have left and besides it's my fault about everything." Aria replied.

"Aria, this is not your fault. How could you say that? Ezra asked.

"It's my fault because my family rushed to make it to my first poetry reading, and my dad ran a red light and on my mom and brother's side they were slammed by a tractor trailer truck." Aria cried out.

Ezra got up from the floor and got a paper towel from the dispenser. He sat right back down next to Aria. He softly pulled her face towards him and wiped her tears. He took his thumb and stroked Aria's cheek.

"Aria, listen to me. You need to stop blaming yourself for this because sometimes things happen for a reason, whether there bad or good. I know for a fact though that it wasn't your fault." Ezra said sweetly as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'm really glad I met you. Thank you for listening to me. You're the first person I told about my father. I haven't even told my friends." Aria stated.

"I'm glad I met you too. You're smart and beautiful and I would really like to get to know you." Ezra said with his boyish smile.

"Yeah, I like to know you better too." Aria smiled.

"There's that beautiful smile." Ezra said causing Aria to blush.

"We better get to class because we are so late." Aria implied.

"What a great impression for my first day at a new school." Ezra said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that." Aria said feeling bad for making him late.

"Aria, don't feel bad. It was my choice to come to talk to you. I'm glad I did because you deserve to be happy and you need to try and move forward with your life without feeling guilty." Ezra explained.

"Thanks again." Aria said as she stood up from the floor.

"No Problem. Aria, if you need to talk I will be here for you." Ezra grinned.

"You're a really sweet guy, Ezra." Aria said as she leaned up and gave Ezra a kiss on his cheek.

Aria and Ezra both headed for the door knob, and their hands touched. They shared a quick glance at each other, and then they both said their goodbyes.

Aria P.O.V

Ezra is such an amazing person. I feel like I've known him my whole life and can tell him anything. He genuinely cares because he listened to me so intently. He knew the right words to say to me. I wonder if he felt the same fireworks when our hands touch. It felt different like something I never felt before. It felt like we have some kind of connection.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of school ended and I was headed to the Grill to meet up with the girls. I open the front door to the restaurant and found my friends at table by the window.

"Hey Girls, did you guys already order food." Aria asked.

"Yup, don't worry Aria, we ordered you a vegetarian burrito." Hanna said.

"You know me to well." Aria smiled.

"Okay, well Aria what did you do over the summer." Spencer asked.

"I needed to clear my head with everything that has happened, so my dad let me stay with my grandparents in Iceland." Aria replied.

"Well, good for you. I know it has been hard since it's been just you and your dad. You just have to keep your head up and don't let anyone bother you. "Spencer said.

"Thanks, Spence." Aria said.

"So Aria, don't you think that it's funny that Ezra moved here from Iceland. You guys seem to have so much in common for just meeting each other." Hanna chimed in.

"It's probably just a coincidence. Two people could like the same things." Aria replied.

"Aria, it was probably fate that brought him here, so he could meet you. Today, you guys were in class acting like you've known each other your whole lives." Hanna said.

"Guys, he is just a friend and I'm done talking about this. Hey, look our food is here." Aria said avoiding the conversation.

"This conversation isn't over." Emily replied.

They ended the conversation for the rest of the day. It was like old times for the four girls. They were laughing and having a good time. Aria suddenly noticed that she had been out longer than an hour.

Aria P.O.V

My dad is going to kill me. I have to hurry up and get home. Crap, I didn't even get his beer or cigarettes.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to go." Aria said as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

"Aria, wait." Hanna said, but it was too late.

Aria ran to her car because it pouring down. Aria hopped into her car and tried to find the closest store to her house. She swung the door open to the store, and ran to the back to get a case of beer. She walked to the cash register and asked for a pack of maribol lights. The clerk asked her for her idea. She handed the man her fake id which said that she was 24 years old. Aria left the store and pulled into her driveway. Aria opened the front door.

"Where have you been young lady? I asked you to be here right after school." Byron yelled.

"Dad, I had a meeting after school for my photography class." Aria said softly.

"Don't lie to me girl. What school has a meeting on the first day of school?" Byron said as he grabbed Aria's arm and threw her into the wall.

"Dad, please stop." Aria pleaded.

"You are pathetic. No one will ever care about you. You're a terrible person." Byron screamed at Aria as he kicked her into the stomach.

"You better have my cigarettes and beer. "Byron said as his notice the bag of his things on the floor.

Aria was lying on floor crying and coughing.

"Look, what you did. My cigarettes are smashed because of you." Byron yelled.

Byron took the broken up cigarettes and threw them at Aria. He then opened up a beer and walked into the living room leaving Aria by herself.

Aria P.O.V

My head is so dizzy. I feel so numb and my stomach feels like it's going to explode. I can't keep staying here anymore. I need to leave I thought to myself. I looked for my dad. He was passed out on the couch in front of the fire place. I crawled up the stairs and managed to walk into my bedroom. I went into my closet and pulled out a duffel bag. I packed some clothes, make-up and some toiletries. I grabbed my laptop and a picture of my mom and brother. I quietly made my way down the stair. I grabbed my purse from the floor and slipped out the back door. I walked around the house and got into my car. I had no idea where I was going, but I couldn't stay here. I pulled out of the driveway and just went driving around Rosewood. I'm going to any of my friend's house because I'm not ready to tell them about my father. I went into my favorite bookstore. I went to the bathroom so I could clean myself up. I looked at myself into the mirror and my eyes were red and puffy from all of my crying. I had bruises everywhere. I splashed some water on my face and then dried my face. I went back out and ordered a soy latte. The waiter brought me my coffee and then I decided to clear my head by looking for some new books. I went into the aisle where there were romance novels. I was looking through a book when I heard the doorbell ring. Someone must have just walked in.

Ezra P.O.V

I decided to get some fresh air, so I drove around town and saw a bookstore. I went to check it out. I walked into the store causing the doorbell to ring. There wasn't really anyone here. I walked to the register and order myself a cappuccino. I was walking through the aisles when I noticed a brunette with her head buried into a book. Seeing this girl's hair made me think of Aria. Man, I can't get this girl out of my head. I started to walk behind the girl.

Aria P.O.V

I was in the middle of reading the second chapter of a book when I felt a shadow behind me. I turned around and it was Ezra. I can't seem to get this guy out of my head. I don't think I want to either.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this." Aria said with a big smile as she stood from the floor to face him.

"Maybe, it's fate." Ezra stated as he moved closer to Aria centimeters away from her lips.

"What brings you here on such a late night?" Aria asked as she moved a few steps away to look at some books trying not to cave into Ezra's charms.

"I needed some fresh air, and wanted to explore this little town. What are you doing here?" Ezra replied.

"Same as you, you want to go sit down. "Aria asked.

"I would love to." Ezra said.

Aria and Ezra headed over to a table, so they could talk.

"Well, since we already have coffee, how about we get to know each other better." Ezra smirked.

"Okay, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Aria asked.

"I'm majoring towards English, so I would love to be an English teacher." Ezra replied with a smile.

"Me too." Aria said with a grin.

"I will be right back." Ezra said as he wandered towards the back of the book store.

Ezra P.O.V

We have so much in common, I thought to myself. I notice something back here when I was walking through the aisles. I walked through the fiction novels when I saw the old, antique jukebox playing some music way before my time. I scrolled through the music selection and found my favorite song. I typed in B-26 and tried to find my way back to the front of the store. I saw Aria staring out the window, looking so determined. I slipped back into my seat and Aria smiled at me. The music started playing through the speakers. Aria's face lit up as she heard the song playing.

"Man, I love this song," Aria said.

"B-26," Ezra replied with his boyish smile.

Aria smiled at Ezra because she realized he is one who put the song on.

"Okay, my turn to ask you a question. What are your hobbies?" Ezra asked.

"Well, I love to read obviously, I love black and white movies, I love to travel and I write too, but most of it is personal just for me" Aria stated.

"I'm impressed." Ezra said.

"Why?" Aria asked.

"I tried writing, I didn't get very far. If you're writing for yourself, its pure passion. Could I read some of yours sometime" Ezra said.

"Yeah, you really want to." Aria asked.

"Yeah, you're smart; you've traveled, got good taste in music. I love to get to know you. Ezra said.

"Yeah, I'd like to know you too." Aria replied.

Aria excused herself to the bathroom. She really liked this guy, and she was freaking out because she was scared that she would end up chasing him away. Aria was looking at herself in the mirror when she heard a knock on the door. Aria opened the door and saw Ezra standing outside.

"Hey, you okay. I was worried." Ezra asked as he moved closer to Aria.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aria said as she went to the other side of the bathroom to grab a paper towel even though her hands were dry.

"Aria, are you scared I'm going to hurt you." Ezra asked worried.

"No, of course not, why would you ask that?" Aria asked.

"Because, every time I get close to you, you make an excuse to move away and you avoid eye contact with me." Ezra replied.

"I'm not scared of you, Ezra. I really like you, but I'm scared that you will get hurt because of me." Aria said.

"Aria, you are so special and different than any other girl I've met. You're not going to hurt me. "Ezra stated.

"It's not me who will hurt you, but my dad will." Aria whispered as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Aria, does your dad hurt you?" Ezra asked.

Aria was scared to tell Ezra about her dad abusing her. She was becoming dizzy and everything was blurring. Ezra noticed that Aria was about to fall, so he picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom. He took her to the lounge area and laid her on a couch. He asked the waiter for a bottle of water and a cold washcloth. The waiter came back and handed him the water and washcloth.

"Is she Okay, what happened?" the waiter asked.

"She's fine. She just fainted. I will take care of her." Ezra said.

"If you need anything let me know." The waiter said.

"Thank you." Ezra said.

Ezra P.O.V

I placed the cold washcloth on Aria's head. This poor girl really has a tough life. I think she was about to tell me that her father hits her. She doesn't deserve this. Seeing this girl go through so much pain caused my eyes to tear up. He covered his face with his hands; he didn't notice that Aria had woken up until he felt a little hand touch his.

Aria P.O.V

I felt someone put a cold cloth on me. I felt a little dizzy still, but not as bad as before. I opened my eyes to see Ezra crying. I lifted my hand and touch his hand. I want to know what's wrong and why he is crying.

"Aria, you're okay. I'm so glad. I was so worried about you." Ezra said as he wiped his face.

"Ezra, I'm okay. I've fainted before plenty of times. I guess it happens when I get really scared." Aria said.

"I'm sorry if I pressured you back there about your dad." Ezra said.

"Ezra, stop beating yourself up about this. You did nothing wrong." Aria said.

"Aria, I need to ask you though, is your dad abusing you in any way." Ezra asked.

"Ezra, you can't tell anybody." Aria said with tears streaming down her face.

"Aria, you can't let him get away with this." Ezra said worried.

"Ezra, I know that. I don't tell anybody because like I said he is all I have left, at least here. If he is taken away, I will have to live with my grandparents in Iceland." Aria said.

"Can you at least let me help you?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra, you can't. You can get hurt. You don't know my dad." Aria said as she hopped up from the couch and grabbed her things and heading for the door.

"Aria, why is it so hard for you to let someone protect you from being hurt." Ezra said as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm softly before she left.

Aria was turned around when Ezra grabbed her arm as she was trying to leave.

"I'm sorry Ezra, I have to go. Thank you for everything." Aria said as she ran out the door.

Ezra P.O.V

I'm not letting her slip away that easy. I watched as Aria ran out the door. I took off running after her.

"Aria, wait." Ezra yelled,

Aria P.O.V

It hurt me to run away from Ezra after everything he has done for me. This is the way that it has to be because I can't let him get hurt. I run until I get to my car, and pull the door open, but someone closes it. I turn around to see Ezra.

"Ezra let me go." Aria pleaded.

"No. Aria, I may have just met you, but I have feelings for you that I can't shake off. I'm not letting you go home to your dad. Please, come stay at my apartment." Ezra said.

"Okay, just for one night, besides I really don't have anywhere to go." Aria said as she pointed to her things in the back of her car.

"He doesn't know that you left." Ezra asked.

"Nope, I snuck out after he passed out on the couch." Aria said when tears were falling down her face.

"Did something happen tonight?" Ezra asked.

"My dad got really mad at me for coming home late. He threw me into the wall, he kicked me in my stomach, and then he threw his smash up cigarettes in my face." Aria cried out.

"Aria, it will be okay. We'll go to my apartment, and you can get a goodnight's rest. You can follow me." Ezra said.

"Okay. Thank you so much Ezra." Aria said.

"You're Welcome. I just want to protect you." Ezra said with a grin.

Aria opened the door to her car and slid into the driver's seat. Ezra closed her door for her. He then walked across the street to his car and hopped in. He started the car and drove toward his apartment. While he was driving, he looked in the rearview mirror to make sure Aria was right behind him which she was. I drove past Hollis College and turned into the Hollis apartment buildings parking lot. I found a spot and parked, and Aria parked right beside me. I got out of my car and went to Aria's car to help her with her bags. I took her bags and showed her way up to my apartment. We were in front of my door 3B. I unlocked it and let Aria in.

"You live by yourself. Where are your parents?" Aria asked.

"There in Iceland. They are owners of the Osgood Art, so there always away. They let me make a decision to choose where I want to go to high school. They let me stay here because my uncle lives here. He is an English professor at Hollis College." Ezra replied.

"That's funny, he probably knew my dad. My dad was a professor there." Aria said with a smile.

"Was?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, my dad was let go because the dean found out about his drinking problem." Aria said with a disappointed face.

"I'm sorry. What does he do now?" Ezra asked.

"Basically he tutors students and deals drugs." Aria said with a fake smile.

"How about we get you ready for bed?" Ezra asked.

"Sure." Aria said.

"You can sleep in the guest room. Also, Aria you can stay here as long as you need." Ezra said.

"This is great. Thanks for everything you've done for me." Aria said as she smiled.

"No problem. The bathroom is the right next door." Ezra said with his boyish smile.

"I'll be in the living room if you need anything." Ezra said.

Ezra walked into the living room leaving Aria in the guest room.

Aria P.O.V

When Ezra left the room I went to grab some shorts and a T-shirt to put on before bed. I took my toothbrush to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth. After I was done brushing my teeth I went to the living room and sat next to Ezra on the couch. Ezra was reading "The Great Gatsby". I smiled at him while he was reading with passion.

Ezra P.O.V

I noticed Aria was gazing at me with a smile.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Ezra asked with a smile.

"No, you just seem so passionate about reading." Aria replied.

"Well, I've been reading since I was five years old. I guess I have loved it ever since." Ezra stated.

"You know you're different than any boy I met." Aria said.

"I hope that is a good thing." Ezra replied.

"It's a good different." Aria said.

Ezra showed Aria his collection of books on his shelf. Aria seemed to have a copy of almost everyone. Ezra was admiring Aria as she was gazing at every book. Ezra scooted over closer to Aria. Aria felt Ezra's breath on her neck, causing a shiver down her spine. Ezra took his hands and gently caressed Aria's arms. He then turned her around to be face to face with her. He was staring into her eyes with passion. Ezra brought Aria's face towards his, and pressed his lips to hers. Aria kissed Ezra back and wrapped her arms around his neck. After their little make out session, they broke apart. Their foreheads were still pressed together.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now." Ezra whispered with a smile.

"Me too." Aria said.

"Where does this leave us?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra, I really want to be with you, but what if you get hurt." Aria said.

"Aria, you're the only one I'm worried about getting hurt. Let's be together." Ezra replied.

Aria thought about it.

"Okay. We can be together, but we have to be careful, and maybe see if my dad can accept us." Aria said feeling happy.

Ezra picked Aria up and spun her around causing her to giggle.

"I haven't felt this happy in a long time. You make me very happy." Aria said.

"I feel the same way." Ezra said as he kissed Aria's lips passionately.

The night ended with the couple falling asleep on the couch in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria P.O.V

I was dreaming when I was interrupted by feeling a pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see Ezra kissing me. He was so sweet and gentle. I decided to kiss him back, and I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him smile against my lips. I can get used to waking up to this in the morning.

"Well, good morning to you too." Aria said.

"Good Morning, beautiful." Ezra said.

"How long have you been awake?" Aria asked.

"I woke up a little while ago." Ezra replied.

"Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?" Ezra asked.

"I would love some." Aria said as she pecked his lips before she got up to go to the bathroom.

"I'm going to make you some of my famous pancakes." Ezra said as his lips curled into a smile.

"I'm sure I will love them." Aria replied.

Aria came out of the bathroom moments later, and went to the guest room to find her cell phone.

Aria P.O.V

I grabbed my cell phone off of the dresser and turned it on. I had 15 missed calls from dad. I had some voicemails from him too. I even had some missed calls from my friends. I punched in my pin number and listened to my first voicemail.

"Aria, Where are you? You can't leave your dad. I'm going to find you." Byron screamed into the phone.

"You bitch. You're gonna wish that you never left me." Byron yelled.

"Aria, you need to come home, or I'm going to kill myself." Byron cried.

I began to panic when I heard the words "kill myself" come out of my dad's mouth. I have to get home. I can't let him die. I search through my bag, and found a pair of skinny jeans and purple top. I throw on my clothes, and grab my purse and cell phone. I exit the room and walk into the kitchen to find Ezra fixing a beautiful breakfast.

"Aria, where are you going?" Ezra asked worried.

"Ezra, I'm sorry but I have to go. My dad had called me 15 times. He left me a message saying that he was going to kill himself if I didn't come home." Aria said with tears in her eyes.

"Aria, if you're leaving to go back to your house I'm coming with you. I don't want you to get hurt." Ezra said sternly.

"Ezra, you can't" Aria said as she started walking towards the door.

"Aria, whether you like it or not, I'm coming." Ezra said.

"This is what I was afraid would happen. Why can't you just stay here where you're safe?" Aria said becoming angry that Ezra wasn't compromising with her.

"Because, I love you and I can't lose you." Ezra yelled.

Aria's eyes widen. She was shocked by Ezra's words. Ezra walked towards Aria until there was no more space between them. Ezra gently pulled Aria's face closer to his.

"Aria, I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." Ezra whispered.

Aria smashed her lips to Ezra's. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her as close as he could. She kissed him back harder wrapping her arms around his neck. They eventually broke apart to come up for air.

"I love you too." Aria smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Ezra, I will let you come with me if you stay in the car." Aria said.

"Fine, whatever you say." Ezra said.

"I think you burnt your pancakes." Aria said feeling sad.

"I rather have my pancakes be burnt, then to let you slip away." Ezra said softly causing Aria to smile.

Aria sat on the couch and waited for Ezra while he threw away the burnt pancakes. He threw on some jeans and a hoodie before they left. They decided to take Aria's car so Aria's dad wouldn't be suspicious. They arrived at Aria's house 10 minutes later.

"Ezra I'm just going to go check on him, and then I will be right out." Aria said trying to assure Ezra that everything will be okay.

"What are you going to tell him if he asks where you're going?" Ezra asked.

"I'll tell him that I'm staying with one of my friends." Aria said.

"If you're not out in 10 minutes I'm coming in, and no butts." Ezra said being serious.

"No butts." Aria said with a smile before she pecked him on the lips.

Aria hopped out of the driver's side and closed the door. She walked to the front door of her house and opened it. She walked into the living room looking for her dad.

"Dad." Aria yelled.

Aria walked into the kitchen, but he wasn't there. She decided to check up stairs. She felt a gust of air, and it came from her bedroom. She walked into her room and saw that the window was open. As she was closing the window, she heard her bedroom door slam. Her father was standing in her bedroom looking furious.

"I knew I could get you to come home with my sob story. You are so gullible." Byron said angry as he started getting closer to Aria.

"Dad, please don't hurt me." Aria pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"You should have thought about that before you ran away." Byron screamed before he slapped her in the face causing Aria to wince.

Aria tried to make a run for it, but her dad was faster than her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Byron asked as he grabbed her and threw her into the mirror causing all of the glass to shatter.

"Daddy, please stop." Aria said crying uncontrollably.

Aria P.O.V

I'm so stupid to think that my dad wouldn't try something like this. I wish Ezra was here. I look around my surroundings on the floor and find a baseball. I took the ball and with all my strength yanked it out the window causing the glass to break. I hope Ezra gets the clue.

"Why did you do that you bitch?" Byron screamed.

Byron went over to Aria and grabbed her neck trying to strangle her. Aria was struggling to get her dad off of her as she was gasping for air.

Ezra P.O.V

I was sitting in the car being impatient. I'm so worried about Aria I hope she is okay. I couldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her. We have just met, but I love her and care about so much it hurt. I was about to get out of the car to go find Aria when I see a ball breaking the glass of a window. I ran out of the car leaving the door open and dash for the front door. I ran inside and went up the stairs as fast as I can.

"Aria." Ezra yelled.

He went to first bedroom with a closed door. He opened the door and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Aria's dad was strangling her. Ezra pushed Aria's dad off of her causing him to fall on his back. Ezra crouches down on floor by Aria trying to get her to wake up.

"Aria, baby please wake up." Ezra pleaded with tears streaming down his face.

Ezra was brushing the hair out of Aria's face and stroking her cheek. He checked to see if she had a pulse. He was thankful that she was still breathing. Ezra turned around to see her father lift his head from the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Bryon yelled.

"I'm Ezra, your daughter's boyfriend." Ezra said feeling angry as he pounced on Byron.

"How could you do this to your daughter? you asshole." Ezra screamed as he punched Byron in the face.

Aria P.O.V

I hear a familiar voice. It's the voice of Ezra. I open my eyes to see him punch my dad in the face. I whispered his named trying to get him to stop.

"Ezra stop, it's not worth it." Aria whispered with tears running down her face.

Ezra turned away from Byron when he heard Aria talk. Ezra crawled over to Aria.

"Aria, you're awake. I was scared that I lost you." Ezra said sincerely.

"Ezra, I'm okay. We need to get out of here." Aria said.

Byron wiped off his bloody nose, and picked up a large piece of glass from the broken mirror. He watched as Ezra was trying to sit Aria up. He couldn't let his baby girl go. He took the glass and stabbed Ezra in the shoulder blade.

"Yeah, we should." Ezra said without finishing his sentence. His eyes widen and he fell over from feeling the sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Ezra." Aria screamed.

Aria went to Ezra's side even though she was in a lot of pain.

"Ezra, please don't die. I love you baby." Aria cried out.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I couldn't let him take my little girl." Byron said.

"Dad, how could you do this? He cares about me." Aria cried.

"I don't want him to come between us." Byron said sternly.

"You know what dad; you are the one who destroyed everything." Aria screamed as she got up from the floor and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Aria, get back here girl." Byron yelled.

Aria ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She called 911 and waited for an operator.

"I need help. Please help." Aria was screaming into the phone.

"Miss, please calm down. What is the problem?" the operator asked.

"My dad just tried to kill me, and he stabbed my boyfriend with glass. Please send an ambulance." Aria said.

"What's your address?" the operator asked.

Aria was silent. Aria dropped the phone as her dad held up a gun.

"Aria, who did you call?" Byron asked.

"No one." Aria said

"Miss you there." the operator asked worriedly.

Aria's dad heard the operator on the phone, and his eyes were filled with fiery. Aria had tears in her eyes.

"You called the police on your daddy. Aria, all I ever try to do was make you happy. I think it is time to say our goodbyes." Byron said as he pointed the gun to my stomach.

"Dad, you don't have to do this." Aria cried.

"It's for the best. I love you." Byron said with tears in his eyes.

Aria P.O.V

Byron was about to pull the trigger when the door flew open. Police officers got my dad to put the gun down. I fell to the floor on my knees. I was crying uncontrollably. I watched an officer put my dad in handcuffs. An officer was telling him his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law…" the officer said.

While my dad was being taken by the officers I heard a loud noise. It was Ezra. He had fallen down the stairs. I ran over to him.

"Ezra, thank god you're okay. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you." Aria said as she pecked his lips.

"I love you too." Ezra whispered.

The paramedics brought stretchers over to Aria and Ezra. They put Ezra and Aria on the stretchers. After they were in the ambulance, Aria and Ezra had held one another's hand all the way to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra P.O.V

I woke up to see Aria had her head on my bed asleep while she was holding my hand. I feel bad that she hasn't been resting in a bed instead of making sure I'm okay.

"Aria, sweet heart." Ezra said as he was stroking her hand with his thumb.

Ezra watched as Aria started to wake up out of deep sleep.

"Ezra, you're awake. I'm so glad you're okay." Aria said with a smile.

"Aria, have you been here all night." Ezra asked.

"Yeah, the nurses let me come see you since your surgery was done and you were asleep." Aria said.

"Do you want to let up here next to me?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra, you need the rest. I'll be fine." Aria said.

"What about you, Aria? Don't worry; you're not going to hurt me. Besides I want you to lay next to me. You'll make me feel better. " Ezra pleaded as he scooted over to make room for her.

"Okay." Aria said.

Aria got in the bed with him and laid her head on his chest. Ezra wrapped his arms around her. They both fell in a deep slumber knowing they were safe in each other's arms.

Aria was in a deep peaceful sleep when Aria's phone was ringing. She gave Ezra a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Aria looked at her phone and it was Hanna.

"Hey Hanna. What do you need?" Aria asked.

"I wanted to know if you were okay. We haven't heard from you?" Hanna said.

"I'm fine; you have nothing to worry about. Where are you?" Aria asked being curious.

"Behind you." Hanna stated

Aria turned around to see her three friends. Her friends walked up to her looking angry.

"Guys, I know you're mad, but I couldn't tell you about my dad yet. It was really hard for me." Aria said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aria, we were just upset because we are best friends and we care about you." Spencer said.

"I'm sorry." Aria said while the girls went into a big group hug.

"I'm sorry that we woke you up. You looked like you were sleeping really good." Hanna said with a devious smile.

"You guys were watching me." Aria said with a smirk.

"Well, you and Ezra but yes." the girls said.

"How did this happen?" Emily said as she was glaring at Ezra.

"Not here, let's go down to the cafeteria." Aria said.

Aria and the girls were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. They all were eating salads.

"Aria, out with the gossip. How did this love connection start?" Hanna asked.

"Well, we ran into each other at the bookstore the other night. We got to know each other really well. We have so many things in common. Ezra was so caring and I felt safe around him, so I told him about my dad abusing me. He didn't want me to go home to my dad, so I stayed the night at his apartment." Aria explained when she was interrupted.

"Wait, you stayed with him in his apartment." Spencer said.

"What were your activities in his apartment," Hanna asked with a smile.

"Nothing, we talked about books." Aria said as she was blushing.

"Something more than just talking about books happened because you're totally blushing." Emily said while smiling.

"Well, he kissed me, and then I kissed him back." Aria said smiling while she was flashing back to memory.

"So you guys are totally like a couple." Hanna asked.

"Yeah, at first I didn't want to involve him in my life because I didn't want him to get hurt, but it's a little too late for that." Aria stated feeling bad.

"Aria, he likes you and cares. He didn't want to see you get hurt." Spencer said.

"I know. He does really care about me. He saved me from my dad almost killing me. Before I left his apartment that day, he told me that he loved me and couldn't lose me." Aria said.

"Wow that is a lot to take in. Even though you guys just met you look like you're meant for each other." Emily said.

"Do you love him?" Hanna asked with a smile but being serious.

"Yeah, I do. I've haven't had someone to feel so close to and especially with my mom and mike gone. It's really nice to have someone tell you that they love you and not slap you right afterward. Guys, he makes me really happy, and that's why it hurts me that he is in this situation." Aria said with tears in her eyes.

"Well we are happy for you." the girls said with smiles.

"I don't know what I would of done if he died." Aria cried out.

"Aria, he is okay. He fought to stay alive for you. It's not your fault. You need to stop beating yourself up about this." Spencer said.

"You're totally right. I just need to move forward with my life." Aria said.

"Now, that's what I like to hear." Spencer said.

"Well, girls I should get back before Ezra wakes up. I promise I will hang out with you guys this weekend. We will have a sleep over and have a girl's night." Aria said with a smile.

"That sounds great, Aria." Hanna said.

"We love you. Will see you soon." Emily said as the girls gave Aria a hug and started to walk towards the exit of the hospital.

Aria P.O.V

I smiled at the girls while they walked towards the exit. After they left I took our trash and threw it away. I was walking out of the cafeteria when my phone buzzed. It was a text from an unknown person. I opened the text:

"Poor Aria, You don't have your mom or brother, and now your daddy is locked up. You better hold tight to Ezra before he disappears. Kisses -A

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Who is this person? I don't know what I would do if something happened to Ezra. I put my phone back into my pocket and walked back to Ezra's room. Ezra was sleeping peacefully which caused me to smile. I hopped back into bed with him. He woke up.

"Hey babe, where did you go?" Ezra asked.

"The girls came by to see if I was okay." Aria replied.

"You have some really good friends." Ezra said.

"Yeah I do, but I have a really good boyfriend." Aria said with a smile while looking at Ezra

"Who may that be?" Ezra asked being curious.

"He is this incredible guy who saved my life." Aria said.

"He sounds like a keeper." Ezra said.

"He definitely is." Aria said as she leaned forward to kiss Ezra.

Ezra kissed her back deeply. He could feel Aria smiling against his lips. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Andrews wanted me to take some of your blood to make sure you're in great health." Nurse Susan said.

"Okay, sure." Ezra stated.

Susan had walked over to Ezra with a needle. Aria excused herself out of the way. She took a seat in the chair right next to Ezra.

"I'm going to need you to lift up your sleeve." Susan said with a smile.

Ezra sat up on the bed to where his feet were hanging lifted his sleeve. Susan used some spray to numb Ezra's arm. Susan stuck the needle in and took about 3 oz. of Ezra's blood. Susan put a bandage on his arm.

"There you go. Your test results should be done in a couple of hours. Since you're doing well, you might be able to get discharged tomorrow." Susan said.

"That's great. Thank you." Ezra said.

Susan left the Aria and Ezra alone in the room. Aria walked back over to Ezra.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Aria said while smiling.

"Me too. I'm ready to leave the hospital." Ezra said as he wrapped his arms around Aria's waist pulling her close.

"I love you." Aria said sweetly.

"I love you too." Ezra said with his boyish smile as he captured her into a soft kiss.


End file.
